s4_and_other_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft (mobs)
Minecraft is a building game, where you can make anything possible. You can play Creative mode where you can build and get anything you want. Or Survival where you battle, mine and need to kill animals to Survive. MOBS: Passive: Chicken (Little mobs, that drop Feathers and Chicken. Eggs when alive.) Cows (Drop Leather and Beef. Can be milked when alive.) Mooshroom (Mushroom Version of cows. Beef, Red Mushrooms, Leather, Milk, Mushroom Stew.) Sheep (Wool, Mutton.) Squid (Ink sacs) Bat Horse (Leather) Donkey (Leather) Villager Wandering Villager Mule ( Leather) Skeleton Horse (Bones) Rabbit (Rabbit Hide, Rabbit Foot, Raw Rabbit) Parrot (Feathers) Ocelot Cat (Tamed) Wolf (Tamed) Turtle (Seagrass, Scutes when baby) Cod (Raw Cod) Salmon (Raw Salmon) Pufferfish (Pufferfish) Tropical Fish (Tropical Fish) Neutral mobs are mobs that are friendly at first but then turns dangerous! Beware! Enderman (Ender Pearls, Blocks whenever they are carrying some.) Zombie Pigman (Rotten Flesh, Gold Nuggets, Gold Swords, Gold Helmets-Could be enchanted.) Dolphin (Raw Cod) Wolf Spider (Spider Eyes, String) Cave Spider (Spider Eyes, String) Polar Bear (Raw Salmon and Raw Fish) Llama (Leather) Iron Golem, if generated Naturally (Iron, poppies) Panda (Bamboo) Hostile mobs are ones that will always be dangerous to a player no matter what unless the player is in Creative. Blaze (Blaze Rods) Creeper (Gun Powder, Music Disks, when killed by skeletons) Ghast (Ghast Tears, Gun Powder) Magma Cube (Magma Cream) Silverfish Skeleton ( Bones, Arrows, Bows rarely) Slime (Slime Balls) Spider Jockey (Bones, String, Bow, Arrows, Spider Eyes, Armor if any) Zombie (Rotten Flesh, Rarely: Iron Sword, Iron Shovel, Carrots, Potatoes, Iron Ingots, Armor if any) Zombie Villager (Rotten flesh, same as the zombie) Drowned (Rotten Flesh, Gold Ingot, Trident, Sponge, Fishing Rod, Nautilus Shell) Wither Skeleton (Common: Coal, Bones. Rarely: Stone Sword. Extreme: Wither Skeleton Head.) Witch (Glass Bottles, Glowstone Dust, Gunpowder, Redstone Dust, Spider Eyes, Sticks, Sugar, Instant Health, Regeneration, and Fire Resistance Potions. Evoker (Emeralds, Totem of Undying) Vindicator (Emerald, Iron Axe) Pillager (Crossbow, Emerald, arrow) Ravager/Pillager Beast (Saddle) Vex (Extreme: Iron Sword) Chicken Jockey (Feathers, Raw Chicken, Iron Ingot, Potato, Carrot, and a zombie head if killed by creeper) Endermite Guardian (Raw Fish, Clown Fish, Pufferfish, Salmon, Prismarine Crystals, Prismarine Shards) Elder Guardian (Wet Sponge and everything else same as guardian) Shulker (Shulker Shell) Skeleton Horseman (Same as Horse) Husk (Rotten Flesh, Armor, Weapons, Potatoes, Carrots) Stray (Bone, Arrow, Bow) Phantom (Phantom Membrane) Utility Mobs are mobs that are created by the player, either it's a boss or a protector. Iron Golem (Iron, Poppies) Snow Golem (Snowballs) Wither (1 Nether Star) Bosses are certain mobs that spawn in certain locations or have to be made. Elder Guardian, info above Wither, info above Ender Dragon (None but does activate portal back home, and the egg) Unused mobs are mobs that are still in the game but have to be spawned in commands. Giant Zombie Horse (Same as Horse) Killer Bunny (same as rabbit) Illusioner (Bow rarely) Education Edition are features used in School. NPC (Anything) Agent Unimplemented mobs are mobs that were released but then deleted. Pigmen ( ? ) Red Dragon Deleted mobs are mobs that were deleted. Beast Boy (String, Feathers, Gunpowder, Flint and Steel) Black Steve (String, Gunpowder, Flint, and Steel) Generic Villager/Readded Human Rana (apple, roses) Steve/Mob (Same as Beast Boy) Fish/Cod/ readded as Tropical Fish, Salmon, Cod, and Pufferfish, in 1.13 Little Fish/Cod (Same as Fish/Cod) Steve Villager Hybrid Category:Creatures, Game